


Fall and Recovery

by Harukami



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little post-and-mid-coital Asuka and Mari vignette. Set somewhere between Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0 and 3.0.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall and Recovery

After, they lay together panting, and Asuka felt a sense of something she was pretty sure had to be aggravation curling low in her stomach. Embarrassment, pleasure, relief -- yeah, that was aggravation all right.

"As always," she managed, around a kind of numb tongue, "you were way too late! What was that? I was about ready to give up."

"Haha," Mari breathed, almost saying the sound rather than letting it be a proper laugh, two distinct syllables. "The problem wasn't that I was too late, Princess~. Rather, it's the usual problem."

"And what's that," Asuka said, a warning tone in her voice.

"You were too early~."

That was it. Asuka grabbed the bedsheets and yanked, sending Mari literally spinning out of the bed. It should have been painful, but Mari didn't seem to notice or care, rolling across the floor naked and laughing like, rather than being flung out of bed, she was performing an obi-spin from some kind of jidaigeki. "Oh my, moh ay~" she chortled, fetching up against the far wall. "Princess's temper emerges again!"

Huffing, Asuka flung a pillow after her. "Go back to your room and sleep alone, four-eyes!"

"Oof!" Mari pulled the pillow off her face. "Ehh, but my other two eyes are still on the bedside table. I can't go anywhere without those."

"I'll throw those too."

"I know you would! Now, now, calm down," she said, and rose, holding the pillow in front of herself as if she had some kind of modesty to preserve. "Let's not worry about if you were too early or I was too late. That's the advantage to women, you know, either way we can make a perfect recovery and go on another mission as soon as we like~!"

Asuka rolled over, burying her red face in the remaining pillow. The fact Mari couldn't see that far with her glasses wasn't the point; the point was that, unless she recovered, Mari would certainly climb back up and get close enough to see. "I don't want to hear it," she said, muffled.

Sure enough, the bed sank and she heard Mari laugh above her, the sound more natural that time (not genuine, she thought; they were both genuine, but genuinely different sides of Mari). "Someone's got a bad case of orgasmic letdown."

"Who's a letdown?!" Asuka sat upright instantly, shoving the pillow into Mari's face.

"No no no! Hold it, hold it!" Mari was laughing nonstop now, wrestling with the pillow and Asuka. "Some people experience depression after orgasm! It's a thing that happens."

Asuka snorted. "Wow. Of course, nothing can be that good without a downside."

"The serotonin flow to the brain drops after orgasm. It's like free-fall! Exciting when it happens, but then the crash at the other side."

"Guess that means no more sex for me."

Mari won the pillow and pushed it to the side, grinning nose to nose with Asuka. "I have a better suggestion!"

"I hate your better suggestions," Asuka said, breath picking up a little already again. 

"You love them."

"Don't try to correct me on my feelings, Four-eyes."

"But I'm so in touch with them, Princess~," Mari cooed, and leaned her back into the bed. Asuka went, not unwillingly, limbs feeling a bit like putty and a tingling starting up between her legs again, like she was physically remembering the orgasm she'd had and it was trying to move back in, take up residence. "See, here's the thing! You and I, we're both thrill-seekers, right?"

Asuka half-closed her eyes, focusing on the ceiling past Mari's head rather than on Mari's face. "Don't be stupid."

"It's a stupid question, you're right. Sorry so, sorry so." Mari leaned in and licked beside Asuka's mouth, lips curling into a self-satisfied smile as she tasted herself there. "So let's fall over and over again. Every time we crash let's get back up and fall again until we can no longer tell what's the fall and what's the crash."

"You're the absolute worst," Asuka said, and pulled Mari into a kiss, rough and crushing. Mari's teeth clacked against hers as Mari grinned, eyes glinting, and Asuka exhaled heavily; as she'd thought, the arousal came back like it had never left, like it had just been hiding for the period she was recovering.

"My mouth's tired," she breathed, when the kiss broke. "You can do the work for now."

Mari mimed a kitty washing its face, rubbing her hand across her cheek, darting her tongue against it with a quick teasing flicker. "I hear and obey, o Princess."

"Get down there!" Asuka shouted, face flaming, and shoved Mari's head down.

"Nya~."


End file.
